Toadette Goes To Disneyland
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette wins a trip to Disneyland in Hollywood, California. Can her closest friends keep her in check from doing anything stupid or risky?
1. Toadette Goes To Disneyland

"GUYS!" Toadette exclaimed as she ran up to the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom with a flyer in her hands, all of them being gathered together at Princess Peach's castle in the non consistent Mushroom Kingdom. "Guess what!?"

"...what?" Everyone responded as they turned to Toadette, wondering what the young, cheerful, pink clad mushroom girly girl had to say.

" _ **I'm Going to Disneyland!**_ " Toadette exclaimed as she smiled, doing a twirl of happiness as she giggled with glee, holding her hands together.

"...is that a good-a thing?" Mario asked as he turned to Luigi, adjusting his red cap.

"I don't know. Doesn't Disneyland seem... lame?" Luigi remarked with a shrug.

"It is not lame!" Toadette snapped as she growled, glaring at the two pesky plumbers. 'It's the greatest place on earth!"

"...I thought the circus was the greatest place on earth?" Princess Peach Toadstool remarked with her hands on her hips.

"Well you're wrong, bitch!" Toadette stated as she slapped Peach across the face, folding her arms together. "That title belongs to Disney!"

"I thought Disney was more or less the happiest place on Earth." King Bowser Koopa remarked as he was stuffing his face with hamburgers.

"It is, but it's also great!" Toadette stated as she held her hands together behind her back. "So, who wants to accompany me there?"

"If it's nothing but cutesy stuff, then you can forget it." Bowser Junior remarked as he was fixing up his Junior Klown Kar. "Being around with you is enough cuteness to last a lifetime."

"Well I'll go. One because I want to be with you, two to keep and eye out for you, and three..." Toad stated as he stood next to Toadette, wrapping his arm around her. "...I'm a Disney fan at heart."

Princess Daisy farted a bassy deep pitched tooting poot as she fanned the air from her farting moment, facing the mushroom retainers to make her flatulent point. "More like a Disney hand at fart," She commented with a smirk as she and the others chuckled.

"I heard that, you butt burper!" Toad growled as he grabbed a nearby white turnip and chucked it at Daisy, knocking her in the head.

Toadette shook her head as she moved her hands around. "Very well, then! Anyone else willing to come?"

"That's just nasty." Donkey Kong remarked as he was peeling one of his many yellow bananas.

"She didn't mean it like that, stupid." Waluigi snapped back while Wario laughed his head off.

"I'll come. Just to keep an eye out for you." Dry Bowser stated as he approached Toadette, brushing back his red hair.

"Aww, thanks DB!" Toadette stated as she gave Dry Bowser a hug.

"...wah, what the hell." Wario shrugged after he stopped laughing, waddling next to Toadette as he scratched his butt and munched on a clove of garlic he pulled out of his purple overalls. "It will be an experience, so to speak. Wahaha."

"Then it's settled!" Toadette exclaimed as she clapped her hands, facing the others. "To Disneyland, we go!"

"Where exactly is Disneyland?" Petey Piranha asked, with everyone looking at him oddly as a result.


	2. Toadette is Annoying

"Are we there yet?" Toadette asked as she held her hands together.

"Kid, we didn't even leave the airport yet." Dry Bowser remarked as they, Toad, and Wario were at the Sunshine Airport, preparing to board an airplane.

"I hope the seats are nice. I wanna be able to relax my neck!" Toad remarked as he was carrying various bags.

"...you don't have a neck." Wario remarked as he was scratching his butt, squinting his eyes. "Ayiyiya... sticking all those coins up my butt-a wasn't a good idea..."

Dry Bowser and Toad were disgusted as they glanced at Wario, with Toadette once again whining as she wanted to go to Disneyland so badly.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Toadette asked again as they were now aboard an airplane, with them finally heading to Hollywood, California.

" _No!_ " Dry Bowser snapped as he glared at Toadette. "For five minutes, kid, can you not be yourself...?"

Toadette farted as she fanned her brass gas away from her with her right hand. "Excuse me," She admitted with a slight blush as she released more bassy, deep pitched tuba toots. "...but are we there yet?"

"FOR FIVE MINUTES!?" Wario growled as he shook Toadette violently, scaring everyone from how loud Wario was.

"...good thing I always wear a diaper..." Toad admitted as he felt wet from having been snapped out of his dream funk by the fat yellow and purple clad man.

"I would not have yelled, but thank you Wario." Dry Bowser thanked as he placed some headphones on, trying to cancel out the noise that was likely to come back.

Wario smiled, happy to see someone was satisfied with his excuse to yell, the fat guy playing Wario Land 4 on his GameBoy Advance. After letting out one more smelly fart that knocked out most of the people in the plane, Toadette innocently held her hands together as she glanced to her right, which Dry Bowser was sitting at, and to her left, with Wario and Toad facing the window, promptly letting out a sigh as she asked,

" **Are we there yet?** "

To which everyone sprung back to consciousness and replied,

" _ **NO!**_ "


	3. They Get To Disneyland

"We're here." Dry Bowser stated as the group of four finally arrived at Disneyland after the long, torterous ride.

"YAY!" Toadette exclaimed as she dashed out of the car, immediately making her way towards the main gate.

"Toadette, wait! We need to pay first!" Toad exclaimed as he sighed, shaking his head. "Why do we even bother with her sometimes...?"

"Because she's our friend." Wario pointed out as he began picking his nose. "Although I would have personally chosen Universal Studios Hollywood. Disney's for babies."

"Preach it, brother!" Peppy Hare exclaimed as he was passing by with Fox McCloud, falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad, who all just finished their trip to Disneyland.

"...right." Dry Bowser remarked as he pulled out a remote, pressing it as an explosion happened, with it sending Toadette back to them.

"D'aww! Why do you gotta ruin my fun!?" Toadette whined as she puffed up her face cheeks, ready to cry out in desperation.

"Because you're being stupid right now," Dry Bowser pointed out as he pulled out a recent map of Disneyland, "First, we have to find out where the locations are so that we don't get lost. And secondly, we need to pay before we head in, so-"

Toadette began humming 'It's A Small World', as she truly was in a world to her own, with Wario and Toad listening close to Dry Bowser as they studied the map, then made their way to the main gate, with Toad dragging Toadette, who went from humming to singing.


End file.
